


somethings not right here

by stridercestandapplejuice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Karkat - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Set Up, Sober Gamzee, guilty, not guilty, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 78
Words: 11,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stridercestandapplejuice/pseuds/stridercestandapplejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a lots going on here but karkat has been accused of murder that he didn't do, were going to find out who really did it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Thii2 ii2 2tupiid why iin the hell would ii do 2omethiing liike that for you kk**

**BECAUSE YOU’RE MY MORAIL DUMBASS**

**But karkat that ii2 crazy talk, ju2t becau2e ii know the code2 (all of them) doe2ent mean ii can teach 2omeone**

**SOLLUX IM PRETTY SURE YOU COULD TEACH GAMZEE. AND THAT’S SAYING SOMETHING. LIKE YOU COULD DO ANYTHING YOU SET YOUR MIND TO.**

***2igh2* kk ii am very bu2y. come back tomorrow, and ii’ll thiink about iit.**

**FINE**

**Karkat leaves sollux’s hive and starts walking down the veil twords his own hive, contemplating the fact that sollux probably just doesent wantto deal with him for that long.**

**WHY THE HELL IS HE MY MORAIL THEN!**

**Karkat spoke outloud unintentionally then running smack into someone on the sidewalk, and in doing so tripped and fell on his face. Hitting theconcrete.**

**Karkat Vantas, I must say that I am very Dissap9inted in y9ur acti9ns, I th9ught I had t9ught y9u that y9u need t9 watch where y9u are g9ing. I th9ught y9u 6etter then that, Am I that 6ad 9f a 6r9ther? 9h g9d have I 6een ign9rant this h9le time?  sh9uld I teach y9u again?**

**Karkat im talking t0 y9u this is imp9rtant!**

**St9p ign9ring me, This is childish kar- 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah.**

**Karkat y9ur triggering me!**

**Karkat had tuned his older brother out about halfway through his rant.**

**THEN TAK TO SOMEONE WHO GIVES A FUCK**

**Karkat: continue to walk to hive == >**


	2. Chapter 2

**Karkat: continue to walk to hive == >**

**Karkat continues to walk to his hive ignoreing kankri’s pleas to come back and talk to him, tipical kankri freaking out about nothing. Karkat goes to his hive and walks inside going into his room to see his computer gone crazy.**

**_TwinArmigedons has started trolling carnioGeneticest_**

**TA:  Lii2ten kk, you don’t even know how to read code. Why would ii teach you how to hack, and u2e 2hortcut2?**

**TA:  karkat?**

**TA: don’t iignore me kk**

**TA: fine be that way**

**_TwinArmigedons_ ** **_has ceased trolling_ ** **_carnioGeneticest_ **

**_TwinArmigedons_ ** **_has started trolling_ ** **_carnioGeneticest_ **

**TA: plea2e don’t be liike thi2 kk ii’ll teach you**

**TA: don’t be mad**

**TA: karkat are you even home yet?**

**TA: well then**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT SOL? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? IM TOTALLY IGNOREING YOU YEAH THAT’S WHATS HAPPENING.**

**CG: SO ANYWAY IM “IGNORING” YOU SO YOU SUNNONLY DESIDE THAT IM NOT A COMPLETE LOST CAUSE.?**

**TA: ye2**

**CG: GOD YOU REALLY ARE A FUCKTARD**

**TA:  Fiine kk. Then maybe iim ju2t not up to the ta2k of teaching an iincompiidant iidiiout.**

**CG: FUCK IT SOLLUX WHEN DO YOU WANT ME OVER THERE**

**TA: tomorrow, come at the 2eccond 2un rii2e**

**CG: FINE**

**_carnioGeneticest_ ** **_has ceased trolling_ ** **_TwinArmigedons_ **

**TA:  kk no wait**

**TA:  karkat?**

**Karkat: be angry at sollux == >**


	3. Chapter 3

**Karkat: be angry at sollux == >**

**Karkat was frustrated enough with his morail i mean if you can call him that he pisses him off so much sometimes he thinks they’re really kesmisis in disguise. Like really what the hell is his problem.**

**At least nobody knows that karkats red for sollux**

**Karkat: check computer because it making noises == >**

**** **_terminallyCapricious_ ** **_has started trolling_ ** **_carnioGeneticest_ **

**TC: Yo MoThErFuCkIn BeStFrIeNd KaRbRo**

**CG: OH FUCK WHAT DO YOU WANT**

**TC: JuSt SaYiNg Hi To My MoThErFuCkIn BeStFrIeNd**

**CG: WELL HI THEN**

**TC: HoNk** **:o)**

**CG: SO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU REALLY WANT**

**TC: JuSt WoNdErInG If My MoThErFuCkIn BeStFrIeNd WaNtS To CoMe To MoThErFuCkInG EqUiUs HiVe WiTh Me**

**CG: WHY IN THE LIVING HELL WOULD I GO TO THAT ASS HOLES HIVE?**

**TC: WeLl BeStFrIeNd I WaS JuSt WoNdErInG KaRbRo**

**CG: GOOD BECAUSE IN NO POSSIBLE FUCKING WAY WOULD I GO OVER THEIR ON MY OWN FREE WILL. NOW WHY DON’T YOU JUST GO AND… UM BAKE A DISCUSTING PIR OR SOME SHIT**

**TC: HoNk :o)**

**_carnioGeneticest_ ** **_has ceased trolling_ ** **** **_terminallyCapricious_ **

**karkat: be annoyed at your brother == >**

**karkat heared a knock at the door it was obviously kankri, god he was so annoying whats his problem anyway can he not read or something the door says do not disterb.**

**Karkat: Flip shit == > **


	4. Chapter 4

**Karkat: Flip shit == > **

**Karkat gets so annoyed at kankri that he actually answers the door**

**Karkat: answer door== >**


	5. Chapter 5

**Karkat: answer door== >**

**Karkat decides to answer the door to find that kankri was indeed there but he wasn’t alone, matuna was there to. In his police uniform**

**Karkat: question about the uniform== >**


	6. Chapter 6

**Karkat: question about the uniform== >**

**WHAT THE HELL CAPTOR WHATS WITH THE OUTFIT**

**W3LL K4RK4T WH4T D0 W3 H4V3 H3R3?**

**WHAT SHIT ARE YOU ON MITUNA.**

**Karkat: direct attention to kankri== >**


	7. Chapter 7

**Karkat: direct attention to kankri== >**

**AND WHY IN THE LIVING HELL DID YOU LET HIM IN HERE**

**5HUT UP K4RK4T Y0U AR3 UND3R 4R35T, 4NYTH1N6 Y0U 54Y C4N 4ND W1LL B3 U53D 4G41NC3D Y0U 1N TH3 C0URT 0F L4W!**

**KANKRI WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE**

**Well karkat y9u have 6een very 96sene latley s9 I have decided t9 rep9rt y9u f9r the g99d 9f us 69th y9u see karkat this is very hard f9r me t9 d9. But it has c9me d9wn t9 the p9int where y9u kill s9me9ne? n9w that I can n9t all9w. I l9ve y9u 6r9ther but its n9t p9ssi6le f9r me t9 pr9tect y9u fr9m this. And t9 further that explinati9n I’ll tell y9u a69ut h9w m9ther used to-**

**CAN IT KANKRI, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN KILLING SOMEONE? WAIT AM I BEING ARESTED FOR MURDER?  WHO THE FUCK IS DEAD?**

**Mituna: attempt to take hold of this situation== > **


	8. Chapter 8

**Mituna: attempt to take hold of this situation== > **

**K4RK4T C0M3 W1TH M3**

**YEAH FUCKING RIGHT IM GONNA COME WITH YOU**

**TH15 15 N0N N1GOTC14BL3**

**WHO THE FUCK DIED**

**Karkat g9 with him and he’ll ask the questi9ns. G99d6ye dear 6r9ther.**

**Kankri: turn and leave your brother to his fate== >**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kankri: turn and leave your brother to his fate== >**

**Kankri turned and sniffedkeeping in his tears, he wouldent allow himself to cry over this. He can’t cry over a killer. In fact kankri had sworn to kill all murderes and you know how kankri has to keep his promises**

**Mituna: handcuff karkat== >**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mituna: handcuff karkat== >**

**Mituna handcuffs karkat and literaly drags him screaming to the cop car and drives off.**

**Karkat: be angry== >**


	11. Chapter 11

**Karkat: be angry== >**

**MITUNA CAPTOR I SWEAR TO GOD IF THIS IS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR SILLY GAMES IM GOING TO HIT YOU SO HARD OVER THE HEAD THAT YOUR GONNA FEEL THE NEED TO FILL A BUCKET WITH ERIDAN!**

**WHAT THE FUCK DUDE WHAT IS GOING ON? WHO DIED? WHEN DID YOU BECOME A COP?**

**Karkat: Be ignored== >**


	12. Chapter 12

**Karkat: Be ignored== >**

**FINE.**

**Karkat: Sit quietly and try to figure this mess out== >**

**You think about this situation, someone died, who is it? Is it sol? Did someone finaly put eridan out of his salty misery? who did this, who knows?**

**Not you haha**

**Be the hacker troll== >**


	13. Chapter 13

**Be the hacker troll== >**

**hey! Hey, cronu2 what2 goiing on here? Cronu2?**

**Sollux: Find someone who will answer you== >**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sollux: Find someone who will answer you== >**

**God nepeta there you are tell me what2 goiing on plea2e**

**Oh hi sollux someone died 3: <**

**Oh my god who**

**I don’t know yet**

**Ohhh god where2 karkat**

**Oh no *ac gasps* it cant have b33n karkitty could it**

**ii hope not**

**Be the crab troll== >**


	15. Chapter 15

**Be the crab troll== >**

**OKAY MITUNA WHAT DO YOU WANT, WHAT DO YOU NEED TO LET ME GO, I DIDN’T KILL ANYONE**

**Mituna gasped before stoping the car and turning to look at karkat**

**4r3 y0u try1ng t0 br1b3 m3?**

**NO NO NONONONO, NOT WHAT I WAS DOING AT ALL.**

**4R3 Y0U 5UR3**

**YES IM SURE.**

**0K4Y K4RK4T**

**Mituna: keep driving== >**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mituna: keep driving== >**

**Karkat leans againced the widow of the car not knowing what to do with himself knowing he’d probably never see sollux, nepeta, or kankri ever again. And then the worry for his friends sank in. who was dead, could it be sol?**

**OH GOD NOT SOL.**

**Karkat groaned to himself believing it was his morail, he felt so red for him…. If only karkat knew that sollux felt the same way right now. Because sollux was currently rocking himself in tears wishing that karkat was their beside him telling him that it would be okay, that he really believed that they would catch the killer of his best friend.**

**It was not her time to die, AGAIN**

**Be Sollux== >**


	17. Chapter 17

**Be Sollux== >**

**Sollux was cold, so cold that he was shivering, another reason he wished karkat was here then they could share warmpth because who doesent love the warm of a fire blood like him?**

**Karkat where are you?**

**Return to the vantas house== >**


	18. Chapter 18

**Return to the vantas house== >**

**What have I d9ne, what have I d9ne, h9w c9uld I lead them t9 my 9wn 6rother with9ut questi9ning him first, I knew I am a 6ad 6r9ther I mean h9w c9uld I 6e any 6etter? I am n9t high up 9n the hem9-spectrum and c9ncequintly neither is he. His p9siti9n is my fault t99 9h g9g im s9 stupid h9w d9 I make up f9r this sh9rt c9mming?......**

**Stop listing to the pathetic vantas and check on the other== >**


	19. Chapter 19

**Stop listing to the pathetic vantas and check on the other== >**

**C0M3 H3R3 K4RK47 4ND D0N7 B3 4 PU55Y**

**Mituna pulls karkat out and leads him to the back gate to a prison.**

**WHAT THE FUCK MAN DON’T YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT IM BEING CHARGED WITH**

**R16HT, Y0UR B31NG CH4RG3D W1TH TH3 MURD3R OF 4R4D14 M3DG10**

**WHAT WHO THE FUCK KILLED HER AGAIN?!**

**Y0U DUMB455**

**NO I DIDN’T YOU FUCK ASS**

**WH4T3V3R Y0U 54Y 455 H4T**

**Be the seadweller inmate== >**


	20. Chapter 20

**Be the seadweller inmate== >**

**Oh? wwhat are you doin in here mutant blood**

**I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING SALT FOR BRAINS**

**you are so glubbin rude i wwas just bein currious hmph**

**I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING IF YOU MUST KNOW**

**shore you didnt you nevver do isnt that right karkat**

**WHATEVER YOUR SUFFICATING YOUR THINK PAN WITH THAT RAT SCARF.**

**howw dare you call my scarfy a rat**

**WHATEVER DUDE**

**Mituna: walk twords eridans cell == >**


	21. Chapter 21

**Mituna: walk twords eridans cell == >**

**WAIT NO, YOU CANT EXPECT ME TO SHARE A ROOM WITH THAT…. THING DO YOU**

**JU57 FOLLOW1NG ORD3R5 K4RK47**

**NO FUCK IT  NO**

**Mituna: take off karkats handcuffs and throw him into the cell== >**

**Karkat crawled onto the top bunk and turned away from eridan.**

**Be the cat troll == >**


	22. Chapter 22

**Be the cat troll == >**

**Nepeta knocked on sollux’s door for the second time that afternoon.**

**Sollux?**

**Nepeta hollared at his dooe hopeing to convince him to let her in.**

**Nepeta: have no success== >**


	23. Chapter 23

**Nepeta: have no success== >**

**Sollux purrease?**

**I guess ill come back later.**

**Nepeta: walk away sad== >**


	24. Chapter 24

**Nepeta: walk away sad== >**

**Nepeta walked slowly away her tail draging on the ground not even caring that it was getting dirt lodged in it. Nepeta walked to her and equius’s hive and went inside to curl on the couch and sigh.**

**he100 nepeta are you feeling... bloo?**

**Its okay equius im fine**

**Nepeta sighed and curled into a tighter ball**

**nepeta you know i feel STRONGLY of our morailigance and i will have to insist that you tell me what is bothering you**

**nepeta sighed**

**okay fine. its just sollux he’s so upset about aradia and i just don’t know how to help**

**nepeta I have to say im not sure why you have any consern for someone of his b100d color, but I supose that this is not the time for a lecture. But I will say that I canot relate because of the situation. But I can say, if you need anything tell me and I shall do my best to get it for you.**

**Thanks equius.**

**Nepeta is sad but her thoughts are not where you might think they are…**

**Be karkat== >**


	25. Chapter 25

**Be karkat== >**

**Eridan has been poking and pinching karkats back for the last 10 miniouts**

**FUCK, WHAT THE HELL**

**Don’t wwory about it karkat its none of your busness**

**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN NONE OF MY BUSNESS YOU’VE BEEN PINCHING MY BACK FOR EVER NOW**

**fin, you just looked squishy okay**

**SO YOU FUCKING PINCH ME? SLEEP WITH YOUR EYES OPEN AMPORA**

**wwhat evver  kar.**

**NO ASSHAT TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT**

**Nothin air breather I just wwanted to knoww wwhy you wwere in here**

**NOTHING I DON’T KNOW WHY THE HELL IM HERE EXCEPT THAT SOMEONE DIED**

**Someone glubbin died wwho the fuck wwas it**

**I JUST TOLD YOU I DON’T FUCKING KNOW DIDN’T I**

**God karkat if wwere goin to be stuck in here wwe might as wwell get along**

**ME GET ALONG WITH YOU**

**HA FUNNY**

**Gog your so mean kar**

**THANKS I FUCKING TRY**

**wwhy the hell wwould you wwant to be an asshole**

**KEEPS PEOPLE AWAY IF YOU MUST KNOW**

**And you like to mr alone**

**FUCK I DON’T KNOW WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING ANYWAY**

**I dont knoww I guess that I just miss fef ive been in here for 3 days noww I miss her a lot**

**AND YOUR POINT GOG WHO KNOWS HOW LONG ILL BE IN HERE**

**Your so rude kar you don’t evven care**

**NO I DON’T FUCKING CARE BECAUSE IM TOO BUSY WORRYING OVER MYSELF THEN TO WORRY ABOUT WHAT A FILTHY IDIOT LIKE YOU IS EVEN DOING HERE. LIKE OKAY I TOTALLY GIVE A SHIT THAT YOU PROBABLY STOLE A BUNCH OF SCARFS ONE TO MANY TIMES OR SOME STUPID SHIT, WHO THE HELL CARES IF I MIGHT BE CONVICTED OF A MURDER THAT I DIDN’T COMMIT, THAT I MAY BE SENTANCED TO LIFE IN PRISON OR WORSE, WHY THE HELL WOULD A ROYAL SEA-DWELLER LIKE YOU WANT TO WAIST THEIR TIME ON ME A LOWLY PESANT, SO LOW IN FACT THAT IM NOT EVEN ON THE FUCKING SPECTRUM. NOT EVEN CLOSE TO SOMEONE OF YOUR STATURE SO YOU DON’T HAVE TO GIVE A FUCK IS THAT IT HUH? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO REMIND ME OF WHY YOU WERE POKING AND PINCHING ME FOR THE LONGEST FUCKING TIME?**

**HUH? TO MAKE SURE THAT I DON’T COMPLAIN THAT YOU DONT HAVE TO FIGHT FOR THE POWER? THAT YOU “OWN THE PLACE?” JUST LEAVE ME ALONE**

**So karkat just went off on eridan, and in all honesty he doesent care who he went off on as long as he didnt have to keep the stress in. untill infact he saw eridan start to tear up and cry hideing in the lower bunk and sobbing.**

**karkat wants to say something along the lines of he doesent mean it. But he just cant bring himself to. So he rolled over and tried to ignore the sniffing and sad eridan noises comeing from below him.**

**Be the Wheelchair Guy== >**


	26. Chapter 26

**Be the Wheelchair Guy== >**

**uHH...hI GAMZEE WHAT…uMM WHAT DO YOU WANT**

**TaVbRo, WhY ThE RuDeNeSs**

**wELL I... iM JUST A LITTLE... bUSY**

**WeLl In ThAt CaSe LiTtLe MoThErFuCkEr WhAt CaN I Do To HeLp**

**nO... I UHH HAVE TO DO THIS ALONE**

**Oh.... WeLl.. OkAy IlL SeE YoU LaTeR ThEn**

**Tavros closed his hive door before he hangs his head and sighs. He then walks into his kitchen and makes a penutbutter and jelly sandwitch he ate it and then turned on his computer and started scrolling the miles and miles of blogs ignoreing the pesterchum app blowing up in the corner of the screen.**

**Check on Gamzee== >**


	27. Chapter 27

**Check on Gamzee== >**

**Gamzee walked away from tavros’s door feeling defeated, not even his Matesprit wanted to see him. And his bestfriend was nowhere to be found.**

**Be Feferi== >**


	28. Chapter 28

**Be Feferi== >**

**Feferi was floating around in her under-water hive, humming a tune and cooking lunch. Unaware of all of the hubub that was going on on the surface.**

**Lets check on her when shes less normal.**

**Look in on the spider Queen== >**


	29. Chapter 29

**Look in on the spider Queen== >**

**What the fuck do you mean aradia is dead, your pulling my fucking leg arent you oh im laughing!**

**1M 4FR41D NO7 VR15K4**

**So aradia is really dead**

**Y34H 1 KN3W YOU 7WO W3R3 G3771NG 4LONG 5ORRY 48OU7 7H47**

**I guess its not that 8ig of a deal reaaaaaaaaly we havent 8een on the 6est of tearms l8ly any way.**

**4R3 YOU 5UR3 VR15K4 175 NO7 L1K3 YOU 7O 5HRUG 5OM3ON3 OFF 7H47 F457 OH W417 Y34H 17 15**

**Stop 8eing so rude and are you playing holloweeeeeeeen or something 8ecause you look rediculous in that costume.**

**5HU7 UP VR15K4 1 C4M3 7O 73LL YOU 7H47 YOUR 8357 FR13ND 15 D34D 4ND 4LL YOU W4N7 7O DO 15 P1CK ON MY POL1C3 UN1FORM WHY DO35N7 4NYON3 83L13V3 7H47 1M 4C7U4LLY 4 POL1C3 OFF1C3R**

**Mituna storms off and vriska retuns to her hive and sits on her couch pruding**

**Go to the captor hive== >**


	30. Chapter 30

**Go to the captor hive== >**

**Sollux is sitting at his computer furriously trying to contact karkat on pesterchum.**

**_TwinArmigedons_ ** **_has started trolling carnioGeneticest_ **

**TA: karkat what the hell**

**TA: karkat where are you**

**TA: are you iignoreing me**

**TA: gog damn iit**

**TA: karkat dont you dare iignore me**

**TA: plea2e**

**TA: fuck**

**TA: do you even know that aradiia ii2 dead**

**TA: ughhh**

**Be mituna== >**


	31. Chapter 31

**Be mituna== >**

**Mituna was walking up to his hive ready to sit down and watch a movie with sollux his little brother. He gets inside and walks all over the hive wondering where he was.**

**When mituna couldent find sollux he knew exactally where he was.**

**Back to sollux’s room== >**


	32. Chapter 32

**Back to sollux’s room== >**

**Sollux had fallen asleep on the computer and keyboard. When mituna walked in without asking and imediotly regretting the decition when sollux wasn’t wearing pants.**

**Sollux didn’t wake up like he normaly does when mituna walks in either. So mituna did the worst thing possible...**

**Mituna turn on the whee-woo device that’s on your helmet== >**

**Mituna turned on the alarm that was on his helmet and sollux flipped shit**

**Sollux: flip biger shit then karkat== >**


	33. Chapter 33

**: flip biger shit then karkat== >**

**What the actual fuck turn that 2hiit off you a22fag get the hell out of my fuckiing room what the fuck you fuck.**

**OH GOOD YOUR 4W4K3**

**Turn that 2hiit off**

**Sollux procedes to chase his brother down the hallway and pull his helmet off and turning the siron off as well**

**What the fuck man your such an a22hole**

**1 D1DN7 W4N7 7O GO 1N 7H3R3 YOU H4D NO P4N75 ON**

**Your 2o damn lucky that you’re my brother, and by the fuckiing way you are my brother 2o get over your damn 2elf and iif you want to fucking wake me up go fucking wake me up**

**OK4Y 5OLLUX 1LL R3M3M83R 7H47**

**you better gogdamn remember that, not what the fuck do you want dumba22**

**1 DON7 KNOW 1 JU57 W4N73D 7O 533 YOU 1 GU355**

**2o you wake me up iin the mo2t annoyiing po2iible way on the fuckiing plannet? Be2t fuckiing dou2he ever**

**Sollux walks away back twords his room but once he gets into his room he has a better thought and comes back out into the halway.**

**Do you know what happened wiith aradiia**

**W3LL NO7 3X4C74LLY...**

**2piill iit a22hole, what the hell do you know**

**1M NO7 5OPO53D 7O 5OL**

**ii dont care  tell me**

**7H3Y 533M 7O...**

**What do they 2eem to...**

**7H3Y 533M 7O 7H1NK K4RK47 D1D 17**

**What? Kk?**

**1 DON7 KNOW**

**Then how the hell do you know the re2t of thii2 bloody expadiitiion**

**Waiit karkat2 iin jaiil**

**When ii2 hii2 triial**

**175 NO7 D3C1D3D Y37**

**How the hell diid they get iin theiir fuckiing head2 that kk diid iit**

**1 DON7 KNOW**

**Then how the fuck do you know thii2**

**H3LLO 1M ON 7H3 POL1C3 5QU4D 1 8ROUGH7 H1M 1N H4H4 1 C4N7 83L13V3 7H47 7H3Y 45K3D M3 7O DO 17**

**You diid what**

**8ROUGH7 7H3 CR1M1N4L 7O JU571C3 153N7 7H47 3XC171N6**

**No you 2tupiid a22fuck what on alterniia cau2ed you to want to do thii2 to me**

**WH47 DO YOU M34N**

**ii mean my moraiil you dumba22 you lockiing up my moraiil riight after my mate2priite ju2t fuckiing got murdered**

**W3LL 1 W45 JU57 FOLLOW1NG ORD3R5 5OLLUX**

**Ii don’t giive a flyiing fuck, actually ii wouldent giive a flyiing 2hiit iif mother grub her2elf came up here and told you her fuckiing 2elf to lock hiim up iid fuckiing tell her to fuck riight the fuck off.**

**2o miituna Go do u2 a favor and fuck off**

**Sollux decided it was time to go back to his room now and that’s just what he did he left mituna sitting in the hallway without waiting for a response to what he said. Actually, he just didn’t want one. For now he knew at least for the time being was alone.**

**Check in on tavros== >**


	34. Chapter 34

**Check in on tavros== >**

**Tavros finaly decides to look at the messages he was getting bombarded with, he didn’t even know who was messaging him.**

**Tavros: check pesterchum== >**


	35. Chapter 35

**_arachnidsGrip_ ** **_has started trolling adiosToreador_ **

**AG:why hello my leggless friend how might you 8e today**

**AG:ooooooooh ignoreing me are you? That’s gr8, good for you.**

**AG:maybe you really have started to grow one after all**

**AG: oh clap clap clap the little troll really is growing up**

**AG: fine I see, anyway tavros, I need you to talk to me this is veeeeeeeery important**

**AT: uHH... hI VRISKA**

**AG:oh so you are there ohh you are such a lifesaver hahaha**

**AT: sHUT UP VRISKA…jUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT SO I CAN TELL YOU TO GET...lOST**

**AG: well if your going to 8e that way a8out it never mind gog**

**AT: nO VRISKA YOU GOT MY ATTENTION ALREADY... sO SPILL IT**

**AG: aweeeeeeee i was right wasn’t i oh little tavros is growing a 8uldge**

**AT: dO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL ME OR NOT**

**AG: yes in fact i do have something to tell you. I have decided that you are going to be my new best friend now isnt it gr8**

**AT: uMM... nO ITS NOT**

**AG: well why not**

**AT: lETS SEE... yOU ALWAYS BULL-Y ME AND MAKE FUN OF ME SO WHY SHOULD I CONSTDER YOU... mY FRIEND**

**AG: oh you know that in jokeing so its very okay**

**AT: yOU CANT SEE IT BUT iM ROLLING MY EYES.**

**AG: well thats rude**

**AT: nOT ANY RUDER THEN YOUR BEING**

**AG: soooooooo not true**

**AT: iT KINDA IS**

**AG: is not**

**AT: yEAH I REALLY DON’T SEE THE POINT IN THIS**

**AG: excatally so ill see you at your hive l8er**

**TA: nO VRISKA YOU WONT I... I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU**

**AG: you don’t tell me what to do**

**TA: nO I DONT BUT IM TELLING YOU NOT TO SHOW UP**

**AG: fine ill see you l8er**

**_arachnidsGrip_ ** **_has ceased trolling_ ** **_adiosToreador_ **

**TA: I JUST SAID NO.....**

**Tavros sighed and stared at the computer screen trying to avoind talking to anyone. Especially Gamzee and the conversation he was going to have to have with the person he was the closest to on the whole plannet**

**Tavros made up his mind to wait on that conversation for as mong as he could. So he turned his computer off**

**Tavros really wasn’t looking forward to living for the nect few weeks**

**Go check ok kankri== >**


	36. Chapter 36

**Go check ok kankri== >**

**Kankri was getting lonely in his hive without his brother or anyone else there so he decided to see if someone would come visit him.**

**_Kankri_ ** **_has started trolling Meulin_ **

**Kankri: hell9 meulin, I am here asking f9r y9ur ac9mpanyment at my hive if that is rather 9kay with y9u.**

**Meulin: (=^.^=) oh gosh im sorry kankitty but im soooooo bhissy today, I pawmissed to take nepeta to the kitty convention mew, and then we would go out hunting together oh wont it be fun**

**Kankri: 9o well that is quite alright meulin I am n9t here t9 w9rk y9u 9ut 9f y9ur plans. 6ut w9uld it 6e t9 much t9 ask might I ask f9r y9ur 9pini9n 9n s9mething?**

**Meulin: (=^.,.^=) why of corse kankitty**

**Kankri: w9uld y9u have 9ffhand s9me9ne t9 witch is n9t 6usy t9day and w9uld like t9 c9me and see me. At my hive 9f c9urse**

**Meulin: (=^o.o=^) oh kankitty I thought you would nefur ask:3**

**Kankri: what ever might y9u mean Meulin?**

**Meulin: (=^.^=) oh nothinggg**

**Meulin: you should definatly ask Kurlos**

**Meulin: *gasp* no ill ask him**

**Meulin: this is gonna be so furry grreat**

**Kankri: th9ugh I appricate y9ur enthusiasm Meulin, I d9 n9t 6elieve that this w9uld 6e the 6est 9f ideas.Kurl9s and I are n9t 9n the 6est 9f terms lately it seems.**

**Meulin: oh don’t be silly kankitty hes on his way ofur your welcome**

**_Meulin_ ** **_has ceased trolling kankri_ **

**Kankri sighed and walked around his hive knowing that this day could not possibly get much worse. And realizing that his vive wasn’t ready for company he began cleaning up a bit.**

**Just about 5 min. later their was a knock on the door.**

**Let kankri greet his guest and check on karkat== >**


	37. Chapter 37

**Let kankri greet his guest and check on karkat== >**

**Karkat slowly climbed down off his top bunk of the cell to talk to eridan. It had been somewhere in the neaborhood of three to for hours sence karkat blew up on him and karkat was tired of the scilence.**

**So he decided to tell him sorry out of desperation. He was so bored that in his mind he was surendering his happyness for anything.**

**UMM.. ERIDAN**

**Wwhat**

**WELL.. I WAS GOING TO SAY.. UMM... I DIDNT MEAN TO GO OFF EARLIER.**

**Oh kar you do care**

**Eridan had lept to his feet in pure happyness and hugged karkat picking him up of the floor and he kissed him smack on the mouth.**

**UGHH.. WHAT THE FUCK**

**Karkat spat on the ground and made a discusted face.**

**Kar you actualy care**

**UMM I UHH.. NO I JUST GOT FUCKING TIRED OF THE SCILENCE.**

**So you dont care**

**FUCK I GUESS I DONT KNOW**

**Eridan angerly shoved karkat into the wall with pure hatred**

**Karkat struggled but eridan was stronger then him, as much as karkat hated to admit it**

**Eridan glared at karkat putting his hand to his throught untill karkat started to claw at eridans arm for air, he clawed so hard that they started to drip purple blood. And eridan relieced his throught as to let him breath before he passed out.**

**Karkat staired wide eyed at the ampora, he was acting like a cross between his brother cronus and nepeta when theyre pissed.**

**WHAT THE HELL ERI-**

**Eridan cut karkat off not wanting to hear his voice again. Eridan then took off his scarf and tied it around karkats face and mouth as a gag.**

**Shut up karkat you havve absolutly no vvoice here anymore. And wwhale youre here you are goin to do wwhat I wwant, because you are pathetic and I havve to teach you howw to respect.**

**Karkat winced and tried his hand at hitting eridan in the face, it worked he drew blood.**

**At least it worked untill eridan backhanded him across the face and you could instantaniously see the cherry red bruse that was forming on his cheek, and then the four thin hairline claw marks that ran across his cheek on top of the bruse start to ooze blood.**

**Karkat looked up into eridans eyes wondering what would happen next when he knoticed that eridan was no longer in those eyes, all you could see in themwas anger, fear, and lust.**

**Eridan bent down and pulled karkat to his feet.**

**Damn you fuck you your such an asshole and im sick of it. Noww its your turn to be used like a slavve. So fuckin survve me.**

**Eridan shoved karkat to the floor and pulled his shirt up and off. Noting the scars from self harm, eridan had an idea.**

**So you wwanna cut hmm wwhale Ill givve you a scar that you wwhale never get rid of.**

**Eridan used his claws and started to cut a dezign, his dezign into karkats flesh**

**Karkats blood had started to pool on his stomach and onto the floor karkat looked into eridans eyes, but they werent eridans anymore**

**Karkat: realize your dumb ass is being an idiot== >**


	38. Chapter 38

**Karkat: realize your dumb ass is being an idiot== >**

**Karkat came to his sences for a seccond and decided that if this was going to happen it would happen right.**

**Karkat: take the scarf off your face and do the kesmisis with eridan== >**


	39. Chapter 39

**Karkat: take the scarf off your face and do the kesmisis with eridan== >**

**Karkat flipped eridan over and sat on top of him.**

**FUCK YOU ERIDAN AND ALL THAT YOU LIVE FOR YOUR SUCH AN ASS AND NOBODY CARES.**

**Shut the fuck up karkat**

**Eridan tries to push karkat off but cant and gives up laying under karkat in submission.**

**Karkat then pulls eridans shirt off karkats blood sparkling on eridans stomach as it drains out of him.**

**Karkat bites eridan hard and sits him up with his cape chokeing him in the process.**

**Karkat then (still choking eridan) reaches down eridans pants finding his buldge already unshethed and writhing in his hand.**

**Karkat squeezed hard causing eridan to yelp and gasp for air before karkat releaced his grip on eridans cape.**

**Eridan gasped hard trying for breath.**

**Karkat pulled off eridans pants and boxers off in one swoop then spits on his buldge.**

**YOU’RE A FUCKING WHORE**

**Eridan: regain control and fuck karkat== >**


	40. Chapter 40

**Eridan: regain control and fuck karkat== >**

**Fin you underdevveloped land dwweller**

**Eridan flips karkat over and pulls karkats pants and boxers off.**

**Eridan plays with karkats buldge rolling the squirming tip between his finger and thumb. Eridan shoves karkat down on his back and licks his buldge.**

**Karkat: start to drool== >**


	41. Chapter 41

**Karkat: start to drool== >**

**The thought of this situation sickens karkat to the core but he wants it so bad it hurts.**

**FUCK**

**Shut up**

**MAKE ME ASS HOLE**

**Fin**

**Eridan moves himself to a good position and shoves his bulge into karkats mouth then takes karkats in his. Nibbling and biteing when karkat has done something he doesent like**

**Karkat could feel it. He was going to finnish in eridans mouth if he wasn’t carefull.**

**MMFN~**

**Karkat started to say around eridan before shoving him off and rolling on top of him and shoving hard into eridans nook.**

**It felt like fire and ice at the same time, karkat felt like he was going to explode. And eridan whimpered showing that he felt the same extacy/hate.**

**Karkat came inside of eridan and then moved away grabbing his boxers and climbing back onto the top bed in the cell.**

**Karkat: Hate yourself== >**


	42. Chapter 42

**Karkat: Hate yyourself== >**

**Karkat leyed in the bed currled into a ball, why, Why the hell did he do that, of all the possibe things in this world it had to be sridan that he lost his vergenity to. Why couldent it have been anything else. God hed have taken a gaurdbeast over that anyday… you hate yourself. You hate yoursrlf so much that you actually start to cry.**

                **Go see what kankri is doing== >**


	43. Chapter 43

**Go see what kankri is doing== >**

**Kankri answered the door.**

**Hell9 kurl9s umm. Thank y9u f9r st9pping 6y.**

**HEYYY**

**HOW ARE YOU DOING I CANT BELIEVE YOU WANTED TO HANG ITS GREAT**

**Well I g9t l9nly, I guess.is this n9t h9w friends act with each9ther?**

**MAYBE BUT THERE ARE OTHER THINGS THAT "FREIENDS" DO**

**Well whatever d9 y9u mean kurl9z?**

**FRIENDS LET OTHER FRIENDS DO THINGS TO THEM THAT MAKE THEM HAPPY.**

**At this point kankri had decided that it would be best if kurloz left his hive and went home.**

**Mean while kurloz started to walk twords kankri with a grinn on his face.**

**Kurloz: signlanguage some incoherent nonsence that only kankri understands== >**


	44. Chapter 44

**Kurloz: signlanguage some incoherent nonsence that only kankri understands== >**

**Kankris eyes got wide and then turn a light shade of purple and he loses all controll of his body. Kurloz has complete controll of him.**

**Kurloz signed something else and kankri started to walk out of his hive and down the street heading twords the captor hive.**

**Go chesk on Tavros== >**


	45. Chapter 45

**Go chesk on Tavros== >**

**Tavros had logged on his computer and started to log on to pesterchum seconds to late to remembering that he had shrugged gamzee off earlier and he was probably angry.**

**** **_terminallyCapricious_ ** **_has started trolling adiosToreador_**

**TC: HoNk :o)**

**TC: TaVbRo**

**TC: ArE YoU ThErE**

**TC: TaVbRo :o(**

**TC: tavros**

**TC: ANSWER ME MITHERFUCKER**

**TC: im warning you**

**TC: TAVROS**

**AT: uMM… hI GAMZEE**

**TC: so now you answer me**

**TC: WHAT THE FUCK TOOK SO LONG**

**AT: I WAS UHH… bUSY**

**TC: to busy for me**

**TC: TO BUSY FOR MOTHERFUCKING ME**

**AT: iM SORRY GAMZEE**

**TC: don’t motherfucking say that**

**TC: NOT ANOTHER FUCKING WORD**

**AT: ......**

**TC: speak**

**TC: SPEAK GOD DAMN IT**

**TA: bUT YOU TOLD ME NOT TOO**

**TC: I don’t give a mother fucking**

**TC: FUCK**

**AT: oKAY.... dO YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT THIS OVER… dINNER**

**TC: me have motherfucking dinner with you**

**AT: wELL… yEAH**

**TC: WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT**

**AT: bECAUSE… wE DO IT EVERY NIGHT**

**TC: not any more TAVBRO**

**AT: wHY NOT**

**TC: WERE MOTHERFUCKING DONE BEING MATESPRITS**

**TC: all you want is to use me just like this rotting world**

**TC: ALL IT WANTS TO DO IS USE YOU CANT YOU MOTHERFUCKING SEE THAT**

**AT: uHH GAMZEE ARE YOU ALRIGHT YOU DON’T SEEM WELL…. aND ARE YOU…bREAKING UP WITH ME**

**TC: what the fuck does it look like im doing**

**TC: THERE IS NO MORE DINNER AND THERE IS NO MORE US**

**AT: pLEASE GAMZEE… I LOVE YOU**

**TC: no you motherfucking don’t**

**TC: THOSE ARE LIES TO GET ME TO START DRINKING AGAIN ARENT THEY**

**TC: yes no doubt about it now**

**TC: YOU DON’T LOVE THE REAL ME**

**TC: you only want me for my high motherfucking self**

**TC: WELL THAT’S OVER**

**TC: just like us that’s motherfucking over too**

**AT: gAMZEE**

**AT: I DO CARE**

**AT: }:o(**

**TC: MOTHERFUCKER DON’T LIE TO ME**

**TC: I can see straight through them.**

**AT: oBVIOUSLY NOT OR YOU WOULD SEE THAT IM NOT LYING**

**TC: MOTHERFUCKER NO**

**TC: bye**

**_terminallyCapricious_ ** **_has ceased trolling adiosToreador_ **

**Tavros stared at his computer in shock. What just happened he thought to himself as he closed the computer and went into the kitchen.**

**Did I really make him believe that I don’t care?**

**Tavros though many more bad thoughts like this one and he soon started to cry currled up in a neat ball on the couch**

**Go see what Sollux is doing== >**


	46. Chapter 46

**Go see what Sollux is doing== >**

**Sollux is sitting on his bed with his laptop on his legs and his hand on his bulge (you can immagine what he was doing) when he decided that he should probably get something to eat.**

**Sollux stood up off his bed and found a pair of dirty boxers put them on then went downstairs to see what food there was in this gog-forsaken hive, But on his way he heared a knock at the door and decided to go answer it.**

**Sollux answered the door and greeted kankri with sour words.**

**What the hell do you want**

**Kankri was ailent and sollux raised an eyebrow**

**It2 not liike you two be quiiet when a2ked a que2tiion are you alriight**

**Kankri stayed silent and walked into the hive looking down the halway in both directins before turning right and keeping his pace.**

**Sollux ran after him and finaly caught up.**

**Are you lookiing for miituna**

**Kankri stoped and looked at sollux and noded his head once in response.**

**Okay then your goiing the wrong way follow me**

**Kankri noded again and followed sollux down the hall to mitunas room and knocked on it.**

**Why don’t you ju2t go iin**

**Without acknolrdgement kankri walked into mitunas room to find him sleeping.**

**Kankri pulled the covers off and sollux watched curriously wondering what the hell was going on here.**

**Sollux watched as kankri pulled out his sythe and healed it above his head.**

**What the hel are you doiing**

**Kankri turned his head and staired at sollux.**

**Stay**

**What the hell are you talkiing about**

**Sollux started to walk twords kankri and kankri again said**

**Stay**

**Sollux shook his head what the fuck, he walked up to kankri and grabbed his sythe.**

**Kankri grabbed his other sythe and instantaniously slashed sollux across the jugular showering kankri with liquid gold.**

**Ii-**

**Sollux used the last of his air and staired in disbelief as kankri took the urved blade and hacked mituna’s head off and carried it out of the room.**

**The last thing that sollux ever heared was the closing of the door behind kankri as he left the hive.**

**Solluxs vision faded black and the last contious thought he had was how much karkat is going to hate him for this.**

**Follow kankri== > **


	47. Chapter 47

**Follow kankri== > **

**Theres not muh to see here but kankri going back into his hive and dissapearing for the night.**

**Be the white text guy== >**


	48. Chapter 48

**Be the white text guy== >**

**You try to be _the white text guy_ , but fail to be  _the white text guy_. No one can be  _the white text guy_  except for  _the white text guy_.  _The white text guy_  is known as Doc scratch.now Doc scratch has been watching all of these events take place and is displeased the correct path has taken a turn that will be difficult to correct. You try to see what he is thinking and cant because you can not be the wite text guy and there for just watch his typewrighter with curiosity.**

**_You have begun trolling_ _arachnidsGrip_**

**why hello**

**AG: oh god what do you want**

**Why I only want to tell you what you are going to do as per the usual**

**AG: are you going to tell me what im going to do again? Oh you really do think that you are in control of me don’t you?**

**Of corse I don’t, I control the path you walk not your being as you may think that I do**

**AG: whatever why don’t you just leave me alone. And stop trying to make me kill my friends**

**I don’t try to make you kill your friends simply tell you that you will**

**AG: Im not going to do something just because YOU tell me to.**

**You will go kill kankri you know**

**AG: now why the hell would I do that**

**Because he killed your best friend**

**AG: he did what**

**AG: no you just want me to do what you say**

**No he did kill your friend aradia. Why on alternia would I lie to you?**

**AG: oh. I don’t know maybe because you want me to go kill every single person I know.**

**I do not I simply tell you what you will do. Not telling you to do it**

**AG: whatever.**

**_You have ceaced trolling arachnidsGrip._ **

**Be Vriska== >**


	49. Chapter 49

**Be Vriska== >**

**Vriska is pacing around her room frantically trying to convince herself not to go kill or have kankri killed just to spite the white text guy but she really cant think of a reason. She decides that it will be best if he does die. And she has just the best idea how.**

**Be karkat== >**


	50. Chapter 50

**Be karkat== >    **

**You lay in your bed realizing that its only been part of a day and you are already going insane. You peak down at eridan and see that hes fast asleep with a smug grin on his face. Something about that really sends chills down your spine. But never the less you slowly creap down the side of the bed and step on the floor. You get halfway to your shirt that is laying in the floor when you realize just how badly you have to pee, you walk over to the toilet and take a piss.**

**Zipping your pants you walk over and pick up your shirt. Putting your shirt on you wince as you pull it over the cut that eridan so nicely left on your stomach earlier.**

**You sigh and tell yourself that its just like when you do it to yourself. And its not like it wont heal.**

**I WONDER WHAT THE FUCK SOLLUX IS DOING**

**You accedentally speak out loud and wake up eridan**

**FUCK GO BACK TO SLEEP**

**Wwhy in the hell wwould I do that**

**BECAUSE I DON’T WANT TO FUCKING TALK TO YOU**

**Wwhale im so glubbing sorry for ruining your special mood.**

**WELL YOU ARE NOT FORGEVEN FUCKASS.**

**Wwhat evver.**

**You turn and sit with your feet to your chest facing the hallway face to the bars of your cell.**

**You sigh again and ignore eridans babling in the backround and think about your life.**

**Go see what kankri is doing== >**


	51. Chapter 51

**Go see what kankri is doing== >**

**Kankri woke up in his bed with a pounding headake that you assume that is what a hangover feels like. But sence you don’t drink you decide that it doesent matter what it feels like but you get up and go to the kitchen to get a drink and painkillers. You knotice the absance of karkat but then remember where he is and sigh you skip the pain killers and go for the sleeping drugs and go lay back down to sleep again. But your computer goes off like 6 times.**

**_arachnidsGrip_ ** **_has begun trolling kankri_ **

**AG: ooooooooh kankri ::::)**

**AG: kankri don’t ignore meeeeeeee**

**AG: geeze that’s rude**

**AG: what about triggers ::::D**

**AG: that might 8e the 8est way to go a8out getting you to respond**

**AG: you’re a fuckass kankri, a dumb fuck  who cant even keep his 8rother out of jail**

**Kankri: what are y9u trying t9 ac9mplish here**

**AG: ooooooooh you finaly decided to join me**

**Kankri: why w9uld y9u try t9 trigger me**

**Kankri: what d9es it ac9mplished**

**AG: it doesent matter. Anyway im here to try to get me to like you.**

**Kankri: vriska what are y9u talking a69ut?**

**AG: would you just give me one reason that changes my mind.**

**Kankri: changes y9ur mind 9n what matter?**

**AG: ugh your so stupid gog how can a lady get any respect around here.**

**Kankri: …**

**AG: oh never mind.**

**_arachnidsGrip_ ** **_has ceaced trolling Kankri_ **

**Kankri: procede to go back to your bed == >**


	52. Chapter 52

**Kankri: procede to go back to your bed == >**

**You go back to your bed wondering why vriska even attempted contacting you.**

**No matter.**

**you think to yourself and roll over in your bed.**

**You have no memory of the terrible deed that kurloz made you do last night.**

**Be Gamzee == >**


	53. Chapter 53

**Be Gamzee == >**

**You are hypervenalating, sitting in the corner of your room between the wall and the bed. You hug your knees thinking about tavros how he doesent care, how he has the guts to lie to you how he’s a bad motherfucker. And that caused you to want to get rid of him. To take care of the problems in this world. You come to the conclution that this world is rotting.**

**Your breathing becomes normal almost instantaniously.**

**Its your job to rid this world of the grime and purify the trolls on it.**

**Be Tavros == >**


	54. Chapter 54

**Be Tavros == >**

**You sigh and start on your way to gamzees hive. You believe the only way to figure out what was wrong with gamzee was to go there and ask him face to face.**

**Be vriska == >**


	55. Chapter 55

**Be vriska == >**

**AHHHHHHHH…** **you scream in frustration. You have to do it. Theres no way to avoid it theres not a way to make him likeable no way tokeep this task from being done. But who do you want to use… who should you use to do it.**

**Oh and karkat… I do feel bad that he’s in jail.**

**You decide though you do feel bad that karkat is in jail that kankri must die and there is simply no other way.**

**Go see what nepeta is doing == >**


	56. Chapter 56

**Go see what nepeta is doing == >**

**equius are you purr that you arent going?**

**I am verry sure nepeta. She was of a low b100d**

**But equhiss you guys were furends**

**That is of no consern to me.**

**Equius your comming with me!**

**Fine I will go but, know that I have decided to go on my own. Not because of your nagging.**

**Ac gasps* equius that hurts. I am not nagging you.**

**Nepeta I am your superior. What I say goes.**

**Ugh equius what evfurrr Change your clothes and lets go get sollux i havent s33n him lately.**

**Go look in on the captor house == >**


	57. Chapter 57

**Go look in on the captor house == >**

**It stinks in the house like roting flesh that has been left to spoil in the oven like house. You look into mituna’s room and find that sollux is laying on the floor about 5 feet away from the dead mituna who is laying in a circle of dried splattered honey blood. Sollux’s eyes let off a shock of phycic energy… but you thought he was dead? In either case he seems to be now.**

**Go back to nepeta == >**


	58. Chapter 58

**Go back to nepeta == >**

**You are sick of waiting for equius and are terrified of where you are going in the first place. One of the only reasons that you’re forcing equius to come along is because your scared of what might happen.**

**Be Equius== >**


	59. Chapter 59

**Be Equius== >**

**You are sitting in your room attempting to regain controll of your emotions. Your too STRONG for this. You need to be STRONGer then this. You cant let nepeta see you like this.**

**You sniffle and shake your head clearing your thoughts and straigntening your posture. You pull on a fresh shirt and walk out to the living room to greet nepeta.**

**Are you ready to leave.**

**Yes. Im furry readdy *ac sighs***

**Nepeta stop with the childish behaviors. They are not verry becoming.**

**What evfur. Lets go to sollux’s house after we get vriska okay?**

**Verry well.**

**Be Karkat == > **


	60. Chapter 60

**Be Karkat == > **

**Your sitting in your cell still and thinking about life. When you hear someone walking down the hallway.**

**OH FUCK TEREZI WHAT**

**H3LLO K4RK4T HOW 4R3 YOU HMM**

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING**

**1M T4K1NG YOU 4ND 3R1D4N TO 4 FUN3R4L**

**WHAT. IS THAT EVEN LEGAL**

**OF COURS3 S1LLY**

**M1TUN4 W4S F1R3D B3C4US3 H3 H4SNT SHOWN UP 1N 3 D4YS H4H4**

**OKAY. SO WERE LEAVING. LIKE WE ARE?**

**Y3S STUP1D L3TS GO.** **YOU TOO 3R1D4N**

**You stand up and stary to leave when you figure you should wake up eridan.**

**GET UP YOU FUCKASS**

**You hit him in the face with his cape and he wakes up startled.**

**Wwhat is goin on**

**WERE LEAVING. GOING TO A FUNERAL OF SOME SORT.**

**Oh. Wwell okay. Lets go then.**

**FOR FUCKS SAKE ERIDAN DUH TO FUCKING HUR.**

**Wwhale you don’t have to me rude about it gog.**

**L37S GOOOO W3 DON7 H4VE 4LL D4Y H3R3**

**OKAY OKAY ALREADY GEEZE.**

**Wwhile I on the other hand don’t wwant to go. Hmph.**

**WHAT EVER THE FUCK YOU WANT I GUESS.**

**4R3 YOU SUR3 3R3D41N**

**TEREZI JUST LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE BEFORE HE DOES CHANGE HIS MIND.**

**Wwhat evver kar. Just go okay.**

**GREAT SEE HE TOLD US TO FUCKING LEAVE LETS GO.**

**OK4Y OK4Y GOD K4RK4T 4R3 YOU LOS1NG YOUR M1ND IN H3R3 OR SOM3TH1NG**

**YES I FUCKING AM. IS YOUR THINKPAN ROTTING OR SOMETHING WHAT DO YOU THINK IM DOING IN HERE THROWING RAINBOW ASSGRAB PARTIES?**

**DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING ANSWER THAT.**

**OH K4RK4T GOD YOUR SO DR4M4T1C. 1TS K1ND4 CUT3 1F YOU 4SK M3 H3H3H3**

**REALLY THIS AGAIN? THIS BULLSHIT. THIS IS A VERRY PLATONIC RELATIONSHIP HERE. HOW COULD YOU EVEN FATHEM THE IDEA THAT WE COULD BE… NEVERMIND ARE WE GOING TO LEAVE OR NOT.**

**4ND TH1S 1S WHY 1 TOOK TH1S JOB >;D**

**You and terezi walk out of the door and head for the outside of the prison.**

**Be Vriska == >**


	61. Chapter 61

**Be Vriska == >**

**You stand up from the computer and throw the keyboard over the desk in frustration. You must prepare for the task ahead. And you know just who can help with that.**

**You get on your flarping outfit because that’s the best thing you have to wear in your opinion and head out the door twords aradia’s funeral. You cant wait.**

**This might just 8e fun!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Who knows how this might turn out.**

**You silently conspire with yourself about when to do it. At the beginging maybe? Maybe at the end.**

**HA! I got it right smack in the middle of the service of wont it 83 fun aradia? Hmmm..**

**You are starting to go insame with rage. Not even caring about what your doing, just doing what will get the biggest rise out of every one there.**

**There not going to know what hit them.**

**Go to the captor hive with nepeta == >**


	62. Chapter 62

**Go to the captor hive with nepeta == >**

**You knock on the door but theres no answer. How can this be? You wonder.**

**Im going in wait here equius okay -ac asks readily tencing her haunches ready to pounce through the window into the odly sented house.**

**Nepeta please do what you are going to do so that we can… leave this premisis it… smells STRONGLY.**

**It does smell kinda funny doesent it**

**Ill be right back- ac pounced through window and lands on soft fluffy couch right in the middle of the living room.**

**You follow your keen  nose and it leads you to a door wich you have been through countless times. You knock on the door**

**Mituna are you in there? Gosh its b33n a long time sence you’ve had a bath hasn’t it. Mituna have you s33n sollux?**

**You start to get worried.**

**Mituna if I cant come in tell me no okay?**

**You heared a muffeled sound come from inside of the room but your not sure what it was so you chose to ignore it and pretend that you didn’t hear it.**

**You open the door.**

**Be Equius == >**


	63. Chapter 63

**Be Equius == >**

**You are standing on the porch waiting impationtally for your small morail to return.**

**Why do I listen to her**

**You wonder outloud.**

**She is of a b100d color of lesser value then me she should take orders from me.**

**You decide that when you and she return to your hives later that night you will have a talk with her about her behavior.**

**Your thoughts are interupted my a shrill squeel and another indecribable noise come from the hive. There was no mistaking that noise. It was one of shock and disbalief. And it was nepetas.**

**You break the door down with one kick and follow to where the noise came from. To your beloved morail.**

**What is the issue nepeta.**

**Equius!-ac has just witnessed a terrible thing!**

**Nepeta ran to equius hugging him with tears down her face.**

**What might that be nepeta**

**Ac tuggs on ct’s shirt in order to get him to follow her- follow me ill show you.**

**You follow nepeta into the honey bloods room and look around.**

**Nepeta the best thing to do in this situation is to call the athoritys immediately.**

**Nepeta pulls out her phone and dials 911in a hurry.**

**Be sollux == > **


	64. Chapter 64

**Be sollux == > **

**You take a deep breath and lay out in the grass. You can feel the light of the 2 nd sun on your back and your watching the first sun sink below the horizon. This is the life you think to yourself. No worries no troubles. Hell you don’t even know why youe here let alone where here is. But you don’t realize that. All you know is that you feel the sun on your back and it feels nice. You don’t even knotice the thought struggling to get loose and into your head. What could be more important then this anyway?**

**Be nepeta == >**


	65. Chapter 65

**Be nepeta == >**

**Yes? This is nepeta liejion and I need you to come to sollux’s house right away.ummm I don’t know the adress… let me ask my morail.**

**Equius- equius!**

**You hiss slightly louder then you wanted to and sniffle take a deep breath and continue.**

**Take the phone and tell them things I cant figure out what the answers are.**

**Equius take the phone from you and walks to the couch you hopped through the window onto and then sitting down at the end of it. You take the opertunity to crawl your way onto his lap and curl up. And what surprized you more is that he began petting your hair softly. Hs hands were shaking though and you couldent quite tell why. But you throughly enjoyed the petting and tried to focus on that instead of the stench of your friends rotting bodies in the room a few doors down.**

**When equius got off the phone you ajusted your position and sat up on his lap then laying back into his arms.**

**You wanted to say something but you werent sure what, and when you tried to speak a sob came out instead and you burried your face into equius’s shirt soaking it with olive green tears.**

**Be Vriska == > **


	66. Chapter 66

**Be Vriska == > **

**You arive a little bit early to the funeral home. So you try to get into the viewing room early to nno aveil. A knot rises in your throught and you take a deep breath shoving it back down. You will not give these creeps the satisfaction of seing you cry. Not in a million sweeps.**

**You plot out your plan in your head while you wait for others to show up.**

**Be Karkat == >**


	67. Chapter 67

**Be Karkat == >**

**Your in a car and your digging your nails into the leather seat your sitting on.**

**DAMN IT TEREZI TAKING A CAB WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER THEN YOU DRIVING.**

**FUCK**

**You hit a bump in the road and dispite the seatbelt hit your head on the window.**

**OH K4RK4T DON’T B3 4 B4BBY 4BOUT 1T** **GOG**

**IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU KILL ME TEREZI. FUCK WATCH OUT FOR THE GUARDBEAST! FUCK TEREZI FUCK STOP.**

**OH K4RK4T SHUT UP W3R3 H3R3!**

**THANK JEGUS**

**K4RK4T 4R3 YOU ST1LL FLUSH3D FOR M3**

**WHAT THE FUCK TEREZI NO. I WAS NEVER NOR WILL I EVER BE FLUCHED FOR YOU.**

**Your cheeks get bright red and you swallow a bit of fear. SHIT she can smell that.**

**K4RK4T GOG DON’T L13 TO M3 1 C4N SM3LL D3C1T3**

**ALSO TEREZI WHAT THE FUCK WERE GOING TO A FUNERAL WHY WOULD YOU ASK QUESTIONS ABOUT IF I WSA FLUSHED FOR YOU THAT IS BEYOND RU-**

**Your words were cut off because terezi was kissing you.**

**You decide why the hell not and kiss her back. She tasted like sweet cream mixed with berrys. This wass so uncool. You shove her away.**

**TEREZI WHAT THE HELL.**

**YOU K1SS3D M3 B4CK K4RKL3S SO YOU C4NT S4Y 4NYTH1NG HAHAHA**

**Terezi stool her tounge out at you and started the car up again.**

**OH 4ND 1 L13D W3R3 NOT H3R3**

**You hold onto your seat and groan. Not again.**

**Be equius == >**


	68. Chapter 68

**Be Equius == >**

**You are taken by surprise when nepeta climbed on top of you and you were unsure what to do, but you found yourself doing more than thinking you found your hand tangled in her hair and holding her head against your chest while she cried. You started to panic realizing how you were touching her and that not only could you hurt her but it is not something a morail should do. That was only for a matesprit to do. You pull your hand away quickly -Maybe a little too quickly- You pull her hair a little bit and she hisses in surprise.**

**My apologies Nepeta I did not mean to hurt you.**

**You keep your composure you cannot let your emotions come through; there is no time for that. You must be STRONG for her if nothing else.**

**Equius that hurt!**

**I am sorry Nepeta… forgive me please?**

**Its okay Equius you know that ill always furgive you.**

**I e%pect no different then that. You are a lower blood then me after all.**

**You smile a little showing your cracked and broken teeth before hiding them when you realize that she could see them. Nepeta sniffled and a single tear fell down her cheek and she smiled softly then nibbled on your arm then smiling at you. You take a deep breath preparing to scald her for her childish behavior, but decide against it, and find yourself talking things wich you didn’t want to.**

**I miss her.**

***ac gasps and takes a closer look to make sure that she is really talking to her Equius, then nuzzles his face.* I do too Equius. She liked you you know, Like really liked you.**

**I am not so sure Nepeta, you are my morail and I trust you though so I will endeavor to try to believe it** **.**

**Nepeta looked up at you and smiled he kitty smile then looked sad again.**

**We n33d to go Equius were going to be late fur her thing.**

**She was right you needed to leave. You pick Nepeta up and put her on your back before walking out of the captor hive and starting your walk down the street. The rescue mobiles would be there soon so they could take care of it.**

**Be Kankri== >**


	69. Chapter 69

**Be Kankri== >**

**You wake up with a headache and 4 messages on your pesterchum.**

**Meulin: are you going to be there?**

**AG: you are going to Aradia’s funeral right**

**GC: OHHHHH K4NKR1111 4R3 YOU ST1LL SULK1NG W3LL YOU B3TT3R B3 4T 4R4D14S FUN3R4L 1V3 GOT 4 SURPR1S3 FOR YOU**

**Kurloz: ARE YOU GOING TO BE AT THE FUNERAL**

**You stair at the screen and ponder what to do next deciding on answering kurloz first you open pesterchum.**

**_Kankri vantas_ ** **_has began trolling Kurloz Makara_ **

**Kankri: hell9?**

**Kankri: are you l9gged 9nt9 the c9mputer at this time?**

**Kurloz: YES ARE YOU GOING TO BE AT THE FUNERAL**

**Kankri: it seems I d9nt have much 9f a ch9ice in the matter at this p9int in time d9 i?**

**Kurloz: WHAT DO YOU MEAN**

**Kankri: I am referring t9 the f9ur messages fr9m f9ur 9f my friends asking me t9 6e there**

**Kurloz: WELL GET HERE THEN I UHHH NEED YOU TO HELP ME WITH A FEW THINGS**

**Kankri: well I shall get there s99n then. I will leave my hive as soon as I answer all of my messages. G99d6ye Kurl9z. I will see y0u s99n.**

**_Kankri Vantas_ ** **_has ceased trollingKurloz Makara_ **

**You take a deep breath and move to Meulin’s message**

**_Meulin Liejion_ ** **_began trolling kankri vantas_ **

**Meulin: are you going to be there?**

**_Meulin Liejion_ ** **_has ceased trolling kankri vantas_ **

**_Meulin Liejion_ ** **_began trolling kankri vantas_ **

**Meulin: kankri?**

**Kankri: yes Meulin**

**Meulin: kankri you’re here (=^.^=)**

**Kankri: yes I am here. I just w9ke up actually.**

**Meulin: oh okay. So you are going  right**

**Kankri: yes Meulin I am g9ing t9 this funeral thing and I supp9se y9u are attending as well?**

**Meulin: yes yes yes of course! It would be disrespectfull if I didn’t go that’s fur sure.**

**Kankri: yes 9f c9urse it w9uld 6e**

**Meulin: im leaving now so ill s33 you there!**

**_Meulin Liejion_ ** **_has ceased trolling kankri vantas_ **

**You attempt to contact Vriska and Terezi but neither answers you. You pick up a sweater its pink with white stripes on the sleeves.**

**Why d9 I even have this?**

**You ask yourself before tossing it aside and pulling on your normal red sweater and walking out the door and into the hot scorching sun. you squint into the lowering sun to see what was going on. You see Vriska sneaking into the back entrance of the funeral home.**

**You assume that she didn’t know where the front door was located and decide to follow her to inform her of where the front door was.**

**Kankri: follow Vriska == >**


	70. Chapter 70

**Kankri: follow Vriska == >**

**You try to follow vriska but when you turn the corner that she did you realize that she’s gone. You decide thatshe will find her way in and go around front.**

**You look around and see Meulin approaching. happy as ever and perpareing to pounce.**

**Hell9 Meulin. Y9u seem rather happy.**

**Happieness is always the answer (=^.^=)**

**I d9nt believe that is always the answer Meulin.**

**I believe that it is and you wont kill my vibe Kankitty**

**Whatever y9u would like t9 6elieve Meulin.**

**Ughh your such a purry poopurr gowsh**

**I mught as well 6e I supp9se.**

**You walk away from meulin and find a place twards the back of the church and sigh.**

**This is going to be hell. You know it and you flinch at your own thoughts and the profanity in them.**

**Where the fuck is karkat? == >**


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES i am still here

**Where the fuck is karkat? == >**

**You go check on karkat. He is pulling into the funeral home with Terezi staring at you while driving witch freaks you out a little bit but never the less she pulls into the parking lot and you get out of that damn car and book it into the building spotting kankri immediately and you run over to him.**

**You slow to a stop and pant a little**

**KANKRI… HI**

**Karkat?!**

**Kankri’s eyes go wide and you watch him stand up and hug/attack you.**

**Karkat i…. karkat I want you h9me**

**FUCK KANKRI GET OFF GOG**

**You shove him away secretly loving the attention.**

**I WAS ONLY GONE FOR WHAT A WEEK?**

**N9 9nly 6 days**

**JEGUS KANKRI CLOSE ENOUGH. GOG I HATE IT IN THERE I DIDN’T KILL ANYONE.**

**I kn9w karkat.**

**FUCK. HERE COMES TEREZI.**

**Karkat ducks behind kankri and realizes that he was being stupid… Terezi is blind.**

**You let go of kankri and face your captor.**

**FUCK HI TEREZI**

**K4RKL3S W3R3 S1TT1NG OV3R H3R3 L3TS GO**

**Terezi pulled you away from your brother and sat you in the 4 th row on the left side of the chapel.**

**Be kankri== >   **


	72. Chapter 72

**Be kankri== >   **

**Karkat was here? Wow that shocked you….**

**Why does he have a burse on his face?**

**It doesn’t matter he’s okay and that is all that matters. You stare after him you can see the way he is looking around, probably for sollux, he wasn’t here yet and that was cause for a worry.. sollux and aradia had a ‘thing’ so you wonder what went on. Again it doesn’t matter.**

**You continue to stair off in the general direction of karkat and think…**

**Lets check on someone else== >**


	73. Chapter 73

**Lets check on someone else== >**

**You’re walking down the veil and swishing your tail _back and forth ,back and forth, and, back and forth._ Your thinking about equius and that he has been acting really funny lately, but you guess that’s to be expected when you lose someone you care about you sigh aloud by pure chance and it catches equius’s attention. He looks at you with a puzzled expression on his face.**

**Its okay equius ill be okay**

**By any standards you will be okay nepeta, do you wish to skip this …thing.**

***ac gasps* of course not! That would be so furry rude!**

**Very well then.**

**You both continue walking in silence. you decide on a whim that it would be a good idea to brush equius hand with your tail.**

**You can literally watch him start to sweat. This makes a giggle boil up from inside that really shouldn’t be there, but hey who knows maybe you’re going insane. You laugh aloud and start crying from how hard you’re laughing and equius turns and looks at you anger flaring in his eyes.**

**Nepeta stop this ridiculousness this instant.**

**You cannot help it you cannot stop laughing you try, and fail to do so. Equius picks you up and starts towards your guys hive. You have no way to protest, So you don’t. Who wants to see a dead body anyway?**

**Be Vriska == >**


	74. Chapter 74

**Be Vriska == >**

**This is perfect!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**They’ll never see it coming, I have him right where I want him.**

**You say to yourself from behind the casket in the viewing area, you will wait until people cone to the front to make her move, then you will wait for kankri, and then when he’s up here youll strike delivering a fatal blow, then his stupid brother karkat, he’s such a bad leader, you’d be doing everyone a favor.**

**You decide this is the right decision for the good of every troll. Yes. All that’s left to do here is wait for the opportune  moment.**

**Be AH == > **


	75. Chapter 75

**Be AH == > **

**You put on your clip on tie (to your collarless polo shirt) and wipe your hands on your jeans. Another day In the life of satin**

**Haha you make yourself laugh.**

**You walk out onto the stage and clear your thought getting everyone’s attention.**

**This is the funeral for one of your beloved friends. Please come and see her, pay your respects and settle all scores, before we continue this service.**

**(or whatever this is boring)(under breath)**

**See what the hell is going on at the captor hive== >**


	76. Chapter 76

**See what the hell is going on at the captor hive== >**

**You look in on the captor hive and find paramedics at the scene. Mituna has a sheet over him and sollux has 7 people surrounding him.**

**What is going on?**

**You see a flash of red and blue and the scene goes black. We’ve been kicked out of the viewing screen.**

**Go look at nepeta and equius == >**


	77. Chapter 77

**Go look at nepeta and equius == >**

**Nepeta has finally stopped laughing and is calmly updating her shipping wall while equius makes food.**

**You see nepeta scratching a line through a robot and a troll with arrow horns, and draw that arrow horned troll with a kitty troll.**

**She is humming a song you do not recognize, you think it has to do with a poptart cat though. Nepeta is drawing away, let’s look in on equius.**

**Equius is making vegetable stir-fry with teriyaki sauce. And drinking a glass of milk, everything seems oddly normal here so let’s just leave them alone.**

**Go check on Gamzee == >**

 


	78. Chapter 78

**Go check on Gamzee == >**

**Gamzee is pacing back and forth mumbling to himself. There’s a knock on the door and he stops.**

**Who the fuck is there**

**uHH… iTS ME GAMZEE**

**WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU YOU COULD COME HERE**

**i UHH.. tHOUGHT THAT I COULD MAYBE FIND OUT WHAT WAS WRONG**

**you don’t belong here motherfucker**

**wHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT GAMZEE..wOULD YOU JUST OPEN THE DOOR.**

**Gamzee slowly walked to the front door and opened it staring at tavros without words.**

**g…gAMZEE.. mAY.. mAY I COME IN**

**Gamzee just stood there staring silently out of the way. Tavros decided to walk in.**

**gAMZEE… yOU REALLY NEED TO KEEP YOUR HINE CLEENER THEN THIS.**

**WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING**

**wHY IM CLEANING?**

**Gamzee walked over to tavros who had picked up a few things off the floor, and ripped them out of his hands. You then proceed to grab tavros by his most sensitive area (his horns) and drag him to the couch.**

**You drop tavros on the couch and go into the other room. Grabbing a kitchen knife and putting it in the rim of your pants not caring that it cuts a small area on your thigh. You return to the living room where you find tavros laying comfortably on the couch.**

**A strange thought comes into your mind.**

**Gamzee: straddle tavros == >   **

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to HomicideandGlitter


End file.
